User talk:Explorer 767
YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 19:00, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey Hey, what's up? Happy New year! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:56, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 04:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) 1000 pages on The Fanon I want 100 pages on the Fanon by the end of this month! We can become a very big wiki! Let's go!--Happyface Yo dude Yo, dude! I didn't know that you had a user on here. I guess you do.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) SHARKBATE NEEDS HELP Hi! It's me Shark! Stupid Slow Poke got me! He proxied me from the library! Unblock my IP AND FAST! ALSO, WARN THE OTHERS! --Sharkbate Needs Help 19:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!!! Hi Explorer. I was wondering if you could become more active here because I'm not allowed on the fanon (P.S. Please don't reply on my fanon talk page) --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 15:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) A Second Chance? Could you please unblock me from the fanon wiki. I got people who agree that i was unfairly blocked, and i'd like to try editing again. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 19:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) if you get this message please dont just ignore it, and respond to me. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 19:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i know your on right now, so please respond this --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 19:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) if you dont ill get someone else too --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 19:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry if i upset you Sorry about the war on the fanon, Leekduckism was only a sugestion and many people blew it out of preportion (Id respect it if you delete the page) I Have reflected on my actions and I feel that what I said and the way I acted was just plain unacceptable, for that im sorry, im also sorry if I upset you or anyone else So that you know im currently going to start a real world book based on the Power4U website, Ill send you an internet copy once ive finished- Leekduck RE: Apology I understand. I'll delete that page now, and unblock you. Don't worry, I can get hot-headed as well. I apologize for blowing your idea out of proportion; I can assume too many things at times. I thought you were actually going to enforce your idea and took offense at the statement that it was much better than the BOB. I can't wait to see that book! =) 20:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? I may had intimidating behaviour and harrasment, but how did I get the chance to block everything when I'm not even a sysop? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 13:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Spamloads I said the spamload attempts were wrong and quit them. I decided to delete the Dancing penguin history, to do a good thing for TS. You know to make things cool between me and him. Blocking me on that reason is up to him. And why would I even attempt to butter TS up, anyway? That's impossible to do. He will never shift his position. Maybe now I'll restore the Dancing Penguin history. I wanted to do something nice to him. I'm trying to be good, its not an easy thing to do when I so desperatly want uncp to be advertised. So goodnight! I'll restore dancing Penguin's history now!--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 01:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Please Unblock My IP My IP adress is blocked on the Fanon. I'm extremely sorry I was so rude to TS(I can't apologise directly, his Talk is protected) and II now understand his position a little better. I appreciate your unblocking of my account and, if you plan to petition against me, I suppose I can't actually stop you. I will limit my orgenisational activities in future. I appreciate that I misunderstood the way the COC and the BOB operate, and will adjust to it in future. Yours Thankingly, N⊘tAnEditor 23:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) P.S.:I do not advocate Civil Disobediance as TS appeard to believe, I advocate a strict adherance to the letter of the law. Please remember that. blocked on Fanon My IP was used by Swiss Ninja... again somehow. My wiki My Lulz 23:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello? I'm still blocked on fanon... ps. what do you think of this picture? I'm still blocked on fanon... Oh and ["there's no rap*!" My wiki My Lulz 00:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Please Stop The wiki has decided that what to do with fanon should be a complete CPW Discussion and Fanon users should not get involved (Especialy not Ersatz solicitors) Please refrain, If TS wants to make a point let him do so himself Any further Obstuction will result in a block (for you) Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 18:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Now you know how UNCP feltLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ohai SamRudi's block blocked me and Iamred as well. Can has unblocked? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 16:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm blocked again! Dear Explorer, It's me Sanchonachos,from the CP Fanon Wiki, I got blocked again due to FartStinks' (Alex's sockpuppet) infinite block, and so this has happened, I get blocked for 24 hrs, then next thing I know, I'm blocked for another twenty four hours! (So Total Block time for me: Around 48 hrs!). So, Explorer, can you please help me do something about it, can you please un-block me on the CP Fanon Wiki? Please! I don't know what happened! --(User:Sanchonachos)Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 14:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You are mistaken. Explorer. Unban me, I didn't do anything. Let me go please. I was Fixing the Penguin Empire page until you banned me for some reason. Tell me why this is happening. Plus, I want to help the wiki, not destroy it. If i had to destroy something, it would be the users, but that doesn't matter because I want to make the CP fanon shine. Give me a ticket out of here. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 03:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey I have some cool pictures, look at Them! As if... So, any chance you could unban me? -- Sheepman!Stop the madness, more protests 14:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hkjgvghdgdfafhasjkedfhuerf! Can you ask TS why he is ignoring me? -- Sheepman!Stop the madness, more protests 21:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi there Explorer! Do yuo play Club Penguin? If so,come meet me (Penguinnate2),meet me on Big Surf in the Ship Hold! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) unfair infinite block Yeah, sure, I deserve a block for what i did, but this is ridiculous: 03:36, April 7, 2010 MobileShroom (Talk | contribs) PWNED Seahorseruler (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of FOR ALL ETERNITY (disabled auto-PWN, e-mail eaten by Opacus (yum yum!), not allowed to edit own talk page by Bugzy (non-compliance will result in sleeping with the Mullets)) ‎ (Being rude and arrogant (like this unworthy puffle): Bigoted, holier-than-thou man who mocks our small userbase, the admins, ect., because we're not acting like WP or the infallible CPW. No real urge to help the site and only IRC to keep him) Most people agree that this is uncalled for and annoying. Please unblock, thanks. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler]] (Talk Page) 16:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I also agree. I think you lessen the punishment to a warning, like you rightfully did to me. I still don't have any decent, solid evidence of Seahorseruler's crimes, but I don't know how criticising a wiki is worth an infinite block. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 17:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Tigernose. I (DZGuymed) got blocked for somewhat the same reason by TS (this account). Dark Halo 17:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Remove my admin on CPFW Hey Explorer: Please remove my Sysop on the CPFW. I don't want to evade my ban by unblocking myself there. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 00:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Tell TS I said "hi" Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 00:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Hi Explorer. I was wondering if you could put the Quit Template on my page at the Fanon and lock my talk page so only administrators can edit it? Because I won't be there anymore. Thanks. (You don't need to respond, and if you will, respond at my CPW talk.) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 20:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocked again? That's right I was blocked for 6 months (not infinitely this time :]) by TurtleShroom and automatically put on the blacklist of Wikia! Why? I have no clue. This is his reason. "Rebel-rouser/Revolutionary: Consistently implementing his agenda through commentary and returning even when his comments are removed, backsassing me in the process" I guess this in response to the no BOSS vote where I jokingly said "CPFW turns Tigernose?". Then he removed my comment, 3 times. Now Mr. Freedom of Speech has blocked me. #For one, where I don't get his reason. #Secondly, where is it in the CoC that I did something wrong? Is there like a punishment in the CoC "for being Tigernose"? #6 months? I don't get that. So yeah, I want to know the reason behind this to be honest. He's gone too far. I did nothing wrong. I wish not to cause the CPFW any harm. I didn't break any rules like voting for anything - that was voted for and I even agreed that non-fanon users can't vote - I only said stuff in the comments section. And can you unblock me please? Finally, what I don't get is how he can make such a complex code, enforce it, emphasise it and be completely exempt from it. P.S. Sorry for any factual errors or any errors in this message, I wasn't in the best mood even before I saw I was blocked. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 17:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) the emperor wants a word with you the almighty co-emperor of the InechiDUCK empire (Which hails from quiztron) would like a word with you on the irc, we have to inform you 1. Club penguin fanon wiki is the most recent addition to the InechiDUCK empire 2. you have tried to defeat us before but failed 3. we iz gonna troll u alot